Pokefilia - Una señorita para Gallade
by Anye flipy
Summary: Un pokemon mayordomo enamorado de la chica a la que tiene que cuidar, ¿Será correspondido?


Aviso.

La historia pertenece a Anye, quien tiene un canal en Anye flippy beast en el cuál se encuentra esta historia, prohibido usar sin mi consentimiento.

Esta historia contiene los códigos del loquendo para diferenciar a cada personaje así como la forma fonética de los nombres de algunos pokemon.

Esto es a causa de que son los mismos textos que uso para luego subirlos a youtube.

Pokefilia – Una señorita para Galéid.

Tras ponerme mis calzoncillos limpios, me coloqué mi pantalón blanco a juego con la chaqueta elegante que llevaba puesta.

Este era un traje que mi entrenadora me había comprado, pues desde que evolucioné en un galéid hace tantos años, mi vestido típico de kirlia había desaparecido, por lo que todo se me veía a la luz.

Es lo malo de ser un pokemon humanoide, que nuestro físico es similar al de los humanos y no podemos ir desnudos por ahí.

Hoy al fin, después de 6 años, podría volver a verla.

Me sentía tan feliz, que hasta incluso olvido abrocharme el pantalón.

Suerte que están hechos especiales para los galéid.

Así se ajustan a la perfección a nuestras caderas anchas.

Es lo bueno de que vivamos en una familia de clase alta, podemos comprar artículos de lo más variopintos, e incluso encargar que nos los fabriquen.

Y bueno, la razón por la que llevo 6 años sin ver a mi entrenadora, también es la misma, ser de una de las familias más adineradas de la región.

Cuando ella tenía 11 años, fue llevaba a un internado en el que la enseñarían a ser la señorita perfecta para que luego pudiera ser un buen partido para los hombres ricos del país.

No me dejaron ir con ella porque según su refinada madre. Una señorita no debe jugar con pokemon ni ser una dura entrenadora.

Es que ni verla podía.

Según su madre, yo he nacido para ser su sirviente, debo cuidarla como si fuera su mayordomo personal, nada de batallas pokemon.

Bueno, al menos eso me repite cada día, que cuando ella regrese, debo tratarla de esa forma.

Me pregunto si Anyelica habrá cambiado en cuanto a personalidad.

Veréis, yo, me enamoré de ella.

Aunque os parezca raro pues yo soy un pokemon.

Me la he pasado estos largos 6 años deseándola cada día.

Imaginándome como se verá ahora con 17 años.

Menos mal que llevo pantalones, porque si no.

Recuerdo su cabello ondulado, castaño, a juego con su par de ojos verdosos y su pálida piel.

Su manera de ser tan cariñosa conmigo, además que siempre nos escapábamos de la mansión para echar combates.

Con esos buenos recuerdos, bajé por las largas escaleras hasta la sala de la entrada.

Allí esperé muy nervioso por la reacción que ella pudiera tener nada más verme.

Tenía miedo de que ya no fuera la misma por tantos años educándola de aquella manera tan refinada, seguro lavándola el cerebro.

Pero mi mayor miedo, era el que ella ya no quisiera saber nada de mí y de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Y al fin, al fin las enormes puertas se abrieron apareciendo ella con algunos guardias de seguridad.

Madre mía, estaba irreconocible.

Llevaba puestas unas enormes gafas de sol que tapaban sus ojos.

Además de llevar ropa muy elegante, mini vestido ajustado a su delgado cuerpo y tacones de un diseñador muy famoso.

Su cabello ahora era larguísimo por debajo de la cintura.

Me quedé inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirándola fijamente mientras se abrazaba con su madre.

Después pasó justo a mi lado dedicándome una sonrisa.

Pero pasó de largo caminando como una auténtica celebridad.

Yo me había quedado como que, ¿Anda?

¿Qué significó esa sonrisa?

Yo en verdad, había deseado que me abrazara con ganas después de tantos años, aunque teniendo cuidado con mi pico rojo.

La seguí sin tan siquiera llamar su atención.

Ya en el piso superior, en el que nadie se encontraba, se paró frente a su habitación y se dio media vuelta.

Se quitó sus enormes gafas de sol y ahí es cuando al fin pude ver sus ojos.

Después se acercó a mí tomándome de la mano para pasar a encerrarnos en la habitación mientras se echaba unas pequeñas risillas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jiji, venga mi Fer, tírate a la cama y quítate los pantalones.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Cómo?

Anyelica, ¿qué me estás pidiendo?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte, pero, ya sabes, debo fingir allí abajo delante de mi madre.

¿No me digas que tú no me echaste de menos?

voice required="name = Diego"

Por supuesto mi anye, no te imaginas de que manera.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues entonces, quítate los pantalones, quiero verte el pene.

voice required="name = Diego"

An, anye, qué, ¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, me he pasado estos largos 6 años recluida como una monja fingiendo los modales.

Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de ver un hombre en todo este tiempo, no te puedes imaginar lo caliente que estoy.

Deseo verte desnudo, aunque seas un galéid, eres lo más parecido a un hombre que tengo a mi alcance, así que, por fa.

Quiero verte el pene.

Porfa porfa porfa.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye por dios.

Ella me lo decía poniéndome una tierna carita que casi hace que reviente los pantalones de lo que se estaba allí formando.

Además de que se me subía encima con ese vestido tan corto, a punto estuve en más de una ocasión de ver más de la cuenta.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Si te me resistes, lo haré a la fuerza.

O sea, ¿que no te vas a bajar los pantalones?

Hora de anye la pervertida.

voice required="name = Diego"

Fue ahí cuando sus manos desabrocharon los botones de mi pantalón para pasar a meter la mano adentro de los calzoncillos tomando mi pene erecto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, es tan grande, estoy deseando verla.

Voy a tomar una regla del cajón para medírtela.

Waaaa, dios mío.

No imaginé que un galéid tuviera un pene tan apetitoso.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo mientras que mi pobre sable envainado al máximo se encontraba frente a su carita, se erguía imponente dispuesto a perder el control en cualquier momento.

Pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y ella me tapó con uno de los cojines rápidamente. Su madre entró para decirle que bajara a comer.

De milagro no me pilla con los pantalones bajados.

Pero yo, ya lo había echado todo, es que no pude aguantarme.

Tras que su madre se marchara, no sin antes echarme una mirada como diciéndome, sabes que tienes que ser su mayordomo y no su pokemon.

Intentando hacerme recordar solo con un simple vistazo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno fer, ya se marchó mi madre juju.

voice required="name = Diego"

Menuda la cara se sorpresa que puso al ver cómo había puesto el cojín y mi ropa de mi semen caliente.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Vaya, ahora tendremos que echar todo esto a lavar.

Mi pobre bebé, no pudiste resistirte.

Bueno, algún día, puede que te deje descargar dentro de mí.

Recuerda que aún soy virgen.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y lo decía así como si nada.

Madre mía, en qué se había convertido mi entrenadora, ahora era un pervertida sexual.

Pero, aunque fuera una pervertida, mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado.

Aguantaría lo que fuera, o eso creo.

Yo no sé qué va a pasarme de ahora en adelante.

Después de todo, yo sigo siendo su pokemon y ella tendrá que casarse con algún tipo millonario.

Todos bajamos a comer.

Yo me quedé allí justo al lado para servirle lo que necesitara como su madre me había ordenado hacer.

Pero en seguida anyelica me tomó del brazo haciéndome sentar en la silla que había a su derecha.

Así ante la mirada de su madre.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Anyelica, él no debe sentarse ahí.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Y por qué no?

Él es un igual en esta casa y por tanto, debe sentarse en la mesa para comer junto a mí.

Fernando es mi amigo, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste madre?

Él no es un cualquiera y puede sentarse junto a mí si lo deseo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Su madre se levantó de golpe tras las palabras de Anye.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Ahora han cambiado muchas cosas en esta casa.

¿Acaso no has aprendido nada todos estos años de estudios?

Tú eres mucho más que eso y no puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo con los pokemon.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, he aprendido muchas cosas.

Pero ninguna de ellas me decían que no puedo ser amiga de un pokemon.

Sin me disculpan, me subo a mi habitación.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello lo dijo tomándome de la mano para después ir a su habitación.

Ya dentro, cerró con pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Después se comenzó a quitar la ropa delante de mí.

Rápido me di la vuelta nervioso sin saber qué iba a pasar después.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tranquilo, puedes mirarme, ya estoy vestida.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me giré, por suerte llevaba unos pantalones deportivos azules y una chaqueta negra.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué a gusto, estaba hasta los cojones de esos tacones.

¿Qué, por qué me miras así?

Ah ya, se supone que tendría que ser una señorita refinada pero, yo he cambiado fer.

No soy la misma niña de hace años.

Puedo fingir ser la mujer perfecta y pulcra pero, dentro de mí, yo no deseo ser así.

Cuando esté contigo a solas, ¿Puedo ser como deseo sin que te moleste?

Ya sabes, decir palabrotas, eructar y hacer cosas pervertidas.

voice required="name = Diego"

Puedes ser como desees conmigo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Uff, menos mal jeje.

Es que tenía miedo de que te llevaras una desilusión al descubrir como soy realmente.

Y bueno disculpa si antes me excedí un poco contigo.

Es que estaba muy excitada.

Te prometo que intentaré controlar mi vena pervertida de ahora en adelante.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tranquila, no estoy enfadado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Genial, así que, hoy dormiremos juntos juju.

Me da igual lo que mi madre diga, tú te quedas aquí en mi habitación como en los viejos tiempos.

Y tranquilo que no te meteré mano jeje.

Las horas pasaron, su madre llamó incluso a la puerta pero ella no le abrió.

También pedimos a los mayordomos que nos trajeran comida a la habitación.

Nos pusimos ciegos de pizza.

Menos mal que por las tardes y mañanas, la madre de anye se iba a asuntos de trabajo, pues al dirigir varias empresas no tenía tiempo de estar en casa.

Incluso había noches en las que no aparecía durante semanas.

Para mí mejor que mejor, pues de esa forma pude aguantar todos estos años.

Imagínense tener a esa mujer en la oreja todo el día.

Ahora tenía a mi Anye de vuelta conmigo, y aunque fuera una pervertida y dijese groserías, me acostumbraría a eso porque la quería.

Aunque era algo contradictorio pues yo, al ser un galéid, tengo una personalidad contraria.

Ya saben cómo somos los de nuestra especie.

Yo soy educado y todo un galante.

Pero igualmente, no me molestaba que ella se cagara en el averno todo el día. O que se tirase un eructo tras terminar su porción de pizza y dar un trago a su coca fola.

La pizza estaba deliciosa y llevaba años sin probarla.

Anye cuando la comía, parecía tan feliz, jamás pensé que una comida pudiera alegrar tanto a alguien.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Aaaah, síiiii, qué ganas tenía de una pizza fer.

Llevaba años comiendo mierdas sanas que me hacían pasar hambre.

Ya sabes, verduritas y porquerías varias.

Igualmente, yo no puedo engordar por más que coma, qué más les da si un día me apetecía una pizza o un buen plato de guiso calentito.

6 años comiendo mierda fer, no sabes qué castigo ha sido para mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo la escuchaba feliz, aunque se estuviera quejando todo el tiempo, me gustaba mucho escucharla hablar, y aunque dijese palabrotas, me daba igual.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué coñazo aquí dentro todo el día Fer.

Ya sé.

¿Por qué no nos vamos a la calle para echar unos combates como en los viejos tiempos?

voice required="name = Diego"

Me parece perfecto mi reina.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Que no se diga más, ponte tu camisa para combates que nos vamos a pasarlo en grande.

voice required="name = Diego"

Rápido me fui a mi habitación para tomar una de las tantas camisas que tenía con aberturas en los brazos para poder combatir sin problemas.

Eran camisas y trajes elegantes en los que las mangas eran abiertas del puño hasta casi el hombro por detrás, así podía sacar mis espadas al utilizar psico corte entre otros de mis ataques.

Nos fuimos a la calle tras que me cambié de ropa.

Ambos íbamos emocionados y a la par nerviosos, pues llevábamos muchos años sin echar batallas juntos.

Aunque yo nunca había parado de entrenar a solas en los momentos que su madre se iba, para ella era la primera vez en 6 años.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jo, tengo miedo de no dar la talla Fer, quizás he perdido mi toque.

voice required="name = Diego"

No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para aconsejarte.

Recuerda que yo no he dejado de entrenar en estos años.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mi bebé, me hace tan feliz volver a estar contigo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello me lo dijo dedicándome una sonrisa con la que me puse más colorado imposible.

Su sonrisa seguía transmitiendo lo mismo que antes y eso me gustaba.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ey fer mira.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me dijo señalándome un gran barullo de gente que había a lo lejos.

También podía escucharse la voz de un hombre hablando por un micrófono.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Parece que allí hay algún tipo de evento, y está lleno de gente acompañada de sus pokemon.

Puede que se celebre algún concurso de batallas pokemon, vamos mi putito.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anyelica me tomó del brazo sin que me lo esperara y casi voy a rastras por todo el camino.

Nada más llegar comprobamos que realmente, eso sí era un concurso de batallas pokemon organizado por el nuevo restaurante hans and trouner. Una compañía muy popular en la región que tenía varias sucursales además de preparar las mejores comidas que pueda haber. El ganador se llevaría una cena gratis esa misma noche en el restaurante.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué suerte hemos tenido Fer, hemos llegado a tiempo para inscribirnos en el concurso.

Vamos tronco, que estoy que ardo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y así fue como saltamos al escenario con ganas de combatir.

Allí delante se nos presentaros múltiples entrenadores a los que todos derrotamos, era genial saber que ella aún no había perdido su magia para los combates, y tan bien se nos dio, que llegamos hasta ser los finalistas.

Allí teníamos a nuestro último contrincante, un tipo alto y fuerte de cabello azulado y ojos marrón café.

Iba vestido muy elegante similar a mi estilo, además de tener una buena planta, tenía una lopunny shaini que por su aspecto, se notaba el buen entrenamiento.

Comenzó nuestra última batalla.

Aquella lopunny me alcanzó con una patada salto alta pero pude aguantar el golpe a pesar de llevar más de tres batallas encima.

Después me lancé a ella con mis brazos en cruz propinándola un psico corte.

Esa lopunny era dura y aguantaba todos mis golpes, pero a la par, yo también aguantaba los suyos, nadie podría detenerme.

Así hasta que aquel entrenador sonrió ordenándole usar un ataque que jamás esperé, atracción.

No pude esquivarlo, me entró de lleno.

Tenía miedo en aquel momento por si aquella conejita lograba dominarme haciendo que me enamorara de ella, esperaba a que el movimiento hiciera efecto en mí aterrado.

Sabiendo que tendría que controlarme todo lo que pusiera ya que, con atracción, te enamoras perdidamente de tu contrincante.

Pero, algo extraño sucedió, nada dentro de mí surtía efecto.

Seguía viendo a esa lopunny de la misma forma que siempre.

Será que, la atracción no surte efecto en mí, porque ya estoy enamorado de alguien.

Enamorado de verdad.

Sonreí lanzándome contra aquella lopunny tal como Anye me había ordenado hacer.

La golpeé con puño incremente admirando las caras de ambos que no se esperaban el que yo no hubiera sucumbido por la atracción.

Pero en ese mismo instante, aquel entrenador actuó rápido ordenándole a su lopunny usar puño fuego, eso sí que no me lo esperé.

Ambos recibimos nuestros golpes al mismo tiempo cayendo hacia atrás.

Ese golpe tan potente, fue demasiado.

Esa lopunny era tremendamente fuerte y me había machacado, no podía perder, Anye se sentiría muy triste pero, estaba completamente kao.

A los pocos segundos sonó la campana anunciando los resultados, lo que no me esperé es que quedáramos en empate.

Juro que pensé que yo había perdido, y aunque no me gustaba la idea de empatar, al menos sabía que no había sido derrotado.

Anye vino corriendo a por mí diciendo mi nombre muy agitada.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mi Fernando, ¿Estás bien?

voice required="name = Diego"

Tranquila mi reina, estoy perfectamente.

Me puse en pie algo dolorido mirando al frente a aquellos dos que se acercaban a nosotros.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Estoy realmente impresionado con este combate.

Es la primera vez que acabamos en esta situación mi querida Bianca y yo.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Lo mismo digo juju.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Encantado, mi nombre es Samuel y tengo 18 años.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello lo dijo haciéndole una reverencia a mi entrenadora.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Encantada jeje, yo me llamo Anyelica y tengo 17 años, y este es mi mejor amigo Fernando.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Déjame decirte que tu Fernando es realmente poderoso, además de ajustarse a mi perfil, apuesto y elegante pokemon tal como yo.

Se nota que tiene una increíble entrenadora.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Vaya, gracias jeje.

Lo mismo digo, además de que tu Bianca es muy linda.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Bueno, ahora, vamos a recoger nuestros premios, me pregunto cómo será ya que empatamos.

Pero sin duda, yo te cedo mi premio pues una linda dama como tú se lo merece.

voice required="name = Diego"

Vaya, este tipo me estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

Me estaba resultando un don Juan así de primeras, espero que solo sea su primera apariencia.

Después nos llevamos la sorpresa de que el premio sería para ambos en vez de solo para uno.

Así que, los 4 fuimos esa misma noche a aquel restaurante para darnos un buen atracón.

Anye y Samu parecieron conectar bastante bien y hablaron durante toda la cena.

Yo me ponía en todo momento nervioso a la par que celoso.

Mira que era un tipo educado, caballeroso y en fin, cosas parecidas a mí, pero lo que nos diferenciaba, es que él se notaba que era un mujeriego de primera además de tenérselo creído.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Hermosa princesa, me encantaría verla con un elegante vestido, creo que debe de verse hermosa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yo en cambio odio verme con ropa elegante, verás, mi familia siempre me obliga a verme perfecta y es algo que me cansa mucho.

Por eso prefiero llevar este tipo de ropa cómoda después de ir siempre vestida con ropa incómoda y altos tacones.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Vaya, entonces, vienes de alguna familia bien como yo supongo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, más o menos.

Pero de eso prefiero no hablar.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Sí, tiene razón mi hermosa princesa, mejor hablemos de temas que no nos hagan recordar nuestro día a día.

voice required="name = Diego"

Fue así como siguieron con su charla mientras que Bianca y yo mirábamos en segundo plano.

A veces me sentía un poco marginado al ser un pokemon comparado con un chico humano.

Siempre sentía que Anye elegiría a un hombre de su especie antes que a mí un pobre galladle.

Por la mirada de Bianca, sentía que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.

A veces deseaba que los pokemon fueran tratados igual que un humano no siendo excluidos en algunos momentos.

Y aunque Anye siempre me hubiera tratado como algo más, no dejaba de temer el que en algún momento pudiera dejarme atrás.

Tras la cena, Samuel se ofreció a llevarnos a casa en su cochazo de súper lujo, Anyelica se negó poniendo la excusa de que le gustaba caminar.

Pero yo sabía cuál era la auténtica razón.

Anye no quería que descubrieran que era la hija de una de las familias más ricas y famosas de la región.

Tras llegar a casa, fuimos a su habitación, allí ella tomó una camiseta ancha de hombre y ropa interior limpia.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, voy a ducharme, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos ahora que mi madre no está en casa?

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye, no me pidas eso por favor, sabe que no está bien que yo te vea desnuda.

Sería una falta de respeto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jeje, lo decía de chiste beibi.

Aunque no te voy a negar que de verdad me gustaría.

Lo más seguro es que haga alguna guarrada en el baño pensando en ti juju.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después de decirme aquello se metió al baño que había dentro de su enorme habitación.

No sabía qué pensar en aquel momento.

Sé que lo decía por el calentón de estar tantos años recluida entre chicas en aquel internado.

Yo era lo más cercano a un hombre según ella.

No sabía sentirme feliz o desilusionado.

Pero, ¿Sería verdad que haría cosas prohibidas ahí dentro?

Mejor no imaginármelas, tenía que evitar a toda costa excitarme con ella en mi mente.

Tras que ella saliera del baño vestida tan solo una camiseta ancha y las braguitas debajo, casi me caigo para atrás.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, a la cama.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Cómo que a la cama?

Debo ducharme antes, que de tantas batallas estoy sudado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo sé, pero antes quiero sobar tu cuerpo sudado.

Eso me pone mucho fer.

voice required="name = Diego"

No lo estarás diciendo en serio.

Nada respondió, simplemente me hizo caer en la cama metiendo su mano bajo mi camisa blanca.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, me encanta tu cuerpo con chocolatina.

Se nota que eres un luchador con este cuerpazo que tienes.

Me pone tan burra, que hasta mojo mis braguitas recién puestas.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye por favor, no digas esas cosas, soy tu pokemon.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me importa tres pollas fer, me gustas tu cuerpo de galéid, es demasiado sexy.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye desabrochó mi camisa sentándose sobre mí.

Acariciaba todo mi torso de arriba abajo con sus manos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por dios fer, tu piel se nota algo pegajosa del sudor de los combates, me encanta tu olor a macho caliente.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me estaba poniendo colorado de esas cosas que ella me decía.

Peor aun cuando tocó llevó sus manos a mi pico rojo.

Allí me puse a mil y tuve que librarme de ella dejándola de un rápido movimiento bajo mi cuerpo.

Madre mía, tenía sus ojos tan cerca de los míos, qué hermosa es por dios.

Me levanté todo lo rápido que pude encerrándome en el baño para darme la ducha y allí la dejé en la cama tirada.

Tenía mi pene erecto al máximo por aquella escena, no pude evitar excitarme por aquello, lo peor fue sentir como lo aplastaba con su traserito por dios.

Tras relajarme bajo la ducha, salí del baño, allí estaba ella tumbada de lado en la cama.

Me acerqué algo temeroso por lo que se le pudiera ocurrir hacerme ahora.

Rápido ella se dio media vuelta en la cama tomándome del brazo, yo todavía llevaba la toalla enroscada alrededor de mi cintura pues ni tiempo tuve de coger la ropa limpia antes de entrar en la ducha.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Siento como me puse antes.

Es que, no puedo controlarme fer.

Creo que tengo un problema con la pervertividad.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye, esa palabra no existe.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué más da fer, túmbate junto a mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Así fue cómo me hizo caer a su lado que casi se me destapa la toalla.

Colocó las mantas sobre mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Quiero dormir contigo.

Me he sentido tan sola todos estos años.

Fer, me agrada tanto sentirte junto a mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

A mí también me agrada que hayas regresado, ni te imaginas lo que te extrañé mi Anye.

Después de aquello, sentí cómo ella metía su cabecita bajo las mantas pegándose a mi espalda por debajo de mi pico rojo que por detrás también sobresalía.

Esa fue sin duda la primera noche después de tanto tiempo en la que pude dormir toda de un tirón sin despertarme.

Sintiendo sus cálidos bracitos rodearme en todo momento aun estando dormido.

Toda esa semana nos la pasamos haciendo lo mismo.

La felicidad de que su madre estaba trabajando, su padre igual de negocios en el extranjero.

Aunque ese mismo lunes, anye comenzó su nuevo curso para seguir estudiando en una escuela de alto prestigio.

Ya no eran más escuelas de señoritas.

Ella odiaba estudiar pues deseaba recorrer el mundo junto a mí pero, no le quedaba otra opción, al menos podíamos ir juntos a las clases.

Debía ir con un uniforme compuesto por una faldita negra a cuadros con rayas blanca, taconcitos negros, chaqueta azul marino con el símbolo de la escuela y corbata roja con rayas amarillas atada a una camisa blanca.

Qué lindas estás con este uniforme nuevo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No te lo discuto, me queda bien jeje, pero si voy así por la calle, todo el mundo sabrá que pertenezco a una familia bien fer.

Así que, qué mejor que llevar ropa de repuesto en la mochila para la salida de clase.

Ya sabes, toca entrenar.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ella sonrió y después nos fuimos al coche para ir a la escuela.

Era un coche Chrysler de alta gama negro conducido por el chófer de siempre.

El señor Marcus de 43 años de edad.

Que llevaba en la familia unos 20 años.

Ya en clase, los alumnos nos miraban todo el tiempo preguntándose quién era Anye.

Algunos alumnos iban acompañados por sus pokemon, la mayoría eran de importación ya que no se encontraban en la región, pokemon poco comunes pero muy mal entrenados, mimados y usados como meros objetos que lucir, como si fueran un complemento más a su enorme colección de lujos.

También había un alumno al fondo que era acosado por unos tipos, las chicas se reían de él burlándose de que era un nuevo rico y cosas por el estilo.

A Anye le daban ganas de ponerse en pie para actuar, pero por otro lado no quería meterse en problemas.

Defender a un marginado en esos lugares, era marcar tu propio fin, y algo que Anye deseaba, era tener una vida en paz y a gusto.

La gente cuchicheaba, algunos se preguntaban de qué familia era, cuánto dinero ganaba y cosas por el estilo.

Anye estaba a la suyo intentando pasar del tema, pero yo sé que le molestaba todo aquello.

Sé mejor que nadie que Anye odia todo lo referente al mundo material.

A la hora del recreo, me tomó de la mano como hacía siempre para irnos a un lugar apartado de toda esa gente.

Al final se decidió por el parque que había tras la escuela que aun así, formaba parte de esta.

Allí no había muchos alumnos y era el lugar perfecto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Arrg, es el primer día y ya estoy hasta los cojones.

Qué mierda de lugar lleno de gente que solo piensan en el dinero.

A veces me pregunto el por qué he nacido en esta familia de mierda.

No me importaría vivir en la pobreza si es junto a ti.

voice required="name = Diego"

Vaya, eso último sí que no me lo esperaba.

Ni siquiera supe qué responder, me quedé en silencio.

Después nos comimos unos bollos que ella había cogido de casa antes de salir.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Esto es lo mejor del mundo.

Bollos rellenos de crema pastelera, qué ricos por dios.

voice required="name = Diego"

Se notaba que Anye amaba la comida más que otra cosa.

Sobretodo a la hora de comer.

Había un comedor en la escuela y allí se echó de todo lo que servían.

Los alumnos a su alrededor se la quedaban mirando.

Sobretodo las chicas.

Yo podía escucharlas hablar.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Jolines, como es posible que esté tan delgada con todo lo que come.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y cosas por el estilo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por dios, ya me está mirando todo el mundo.

¿Nunca vieron a una chica comer?

Es que acaso no tienen vida propia.

Qué pesadez por dios.

voice required="name = Diego"

No te preocupes mi Anye, no los mires y come tranquila.

Después de las clases, Anye se cambió en el baño de la escuela poniéndose una faldita blanca junto con una sudadera gris y zapatillas marrones cómodas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué a gusto, nada mejor que vestir a tu estilo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Como imaginamos, el que Anye saliera así vestida del baño, dio de qué hablar.

Al menos su ropa era de marca porque si no seguro se ponían a criticar.

Nos fuimos a la parte alta de la ciudad en la que había una calle llena de puestos de todo tipo, estábamos mirándolos todos la cantidad de cosas curiosas que vendía cada uno, cuando de pronto Anyelica tiró de mi brazo como siempre hacía cuando veía algo interesante.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mira fer, en ese puesto venden muñequitos de pokemon muy lindos, ay, si hasta tienen un Galéid, que guayyy, síiiiii.

voice required="name = Diego"

Corriendo que me llevó hasta aquel puesto, la vendedora nos miraba sonriendo, era una chica algo más mayor que Anye físicamente pero muy linda.

De cabello oscuro y piel morena.

Al poco un inférneip cayó de un salto junto a ella y entre ellos se pusieron a hablar.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Perdón, ¿Cuánto cuestan estos muñequitos de galéids?

voice required="name = Francisca"

Esos son a 4 euros.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues quiero uno jeje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anyelica entregó el billete y esperó para el cambio, al recibirlo la chica sonriente le hizo una pregunta.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Perdón, me preguntaba si te gustaría echar una batalla contra mi inférneip.

El pobre lleva días sin echar un buen combate, y en cuanto ha visto a tu galéid le han entrado unas ganas inmensas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por supuesto jeje, ¿Tú que dices Fer?

voice required="name = Diego"

Me parece estupendo.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Está bien, dame un poco de tiempo a que recoja mi puesto, mis amigos vendrán para recogerme en su furgoneta y nos iremos a una plaza cercana a entablar nuestro combate.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Kirayin y mi amigo inférneip es Brayan.

voice required="name = Jorge"

¿Qué hay?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues yo me llamo Anyelica, pero llámame Anye, y este de aquí, es mi mejor amigo Fernando, mejor conocido como Fer.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquel inférneip llamado Brayan nos saludó con una expresión amigable.

Al poco llegó una furgoneta de la que salieron 4 chicos más o menos de la edad de Anye, todos más jóvenes que la vendedora Kirayin.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Ey chicos, qué alegría que ya estéis aquí, os quiero presentar a Anye y su pokemon Fer.

Hoy vamos a echar una batalla pokemon y nos gustaría que la presenciarais.

voice required="name = Juan"

De puta madre Kirayin, pues hola colegas, yo me llamo Esteban aunque prefiero que me llamen tío friki pulpo, mi compañera pokemon es una Gardevuar llamada Yanira y sí, somos novios.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tanto Anye como yo nos miramos muy sorprendidos.

Su Gardevuar lo tomó del brazo sonriendo.

Esteban era un tipo súper alto a comparación con todos los que estábamos allí.

Después un chico de barba poblada nos tendió la mano.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Hola mundo, yo soy ángel, pero me gusta ser llamado Henry, mi pokemon es un manectric, pero no le he puesto nombre porque me encanta como suena el de su especie en sí.

Él y yo somos los colegas perfectos, además de ayudarme siempre con mi afición a reparar ordenadores, cuando se te funda la luz, mi colega eléctrico te echará una manita.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues encantada jeje.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Ahora me presento yo jeje, me llamo giovany y me encanta escribir historias junto a mi mejor amiga mi liligant Rosalía.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ambos nos saludaron muy felices, en nada el tío friki pulpo se nos cruzó por delante de nuevo.

voice required="name = Juan"

Y que no se nos olvide Jesús, el chico tímido del torterra que veis dentro de la camioneta.

Es bastante tímido por eso no suele hablar mucho, peor es un colega de primera.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquel chico nos saludó tímidamente y no dijo nada más.

Después nos metimos todos en la camioneta para ir a aquella plaza a disputar nuestro combate.

Nada más llegar nos pusimos al lío, una batalla dura llena de lanzallamas, ataques tipo lucha por ambas partes, etc.

Estuvimos una media hora batallando pero al final, logré derrotarlo de un psico corte que cargué con toda mi potencia como Anye me indicó.

Uff, casi empatamos, pero tuve suerte, ese Brayan era fuerte.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Vaya Anye, eres fuerte, y tu Fernando también, me has dejado sin palabras.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo mismo digo Kirayin.

Bueno, creo que será mejor ir a un centro pokemon para que nuestros bebés se recuperen de esta batalla.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Claro, eso mismo iba a proponer ahora.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después de que los dos recuperáramos nuestra energía, friki pulpo nos propuso una idea a Anye y a mí.

voice required="name = Juan"

Ey, qué os parece si nos vamos todos juntos a pasárnoslo de reputa madre.

Por supuesto vosotros dos estáis invitados.

Hoy comienzan las fiestas de la ciudad y quiero que vengáis también a disfrutar ya que me habéis caído tan bien.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, por mí bien, pero no sé qué opinarán Kirayin y el resto.

voice required="name = Diego"

En aquel momento todos se abalanzaron pidiéndonos que por favor viniéramos.

No nos pudimos negar, y fue así como conocimos a unos grandes amigos.

Cada tarde nos la pasábamos genial por la ciudad.

Aunque Anye aún no les había dicho que procedía de una familia adinerada.

Se sentía un poco mal pues Kirayin tenía que sacar su vida delante de aquel puesto.

Por eso ella siempre le compraba muñecos, aunque Kirayin quería dárselos gratis, Anye era insistente y le daba el dinero.

Además que Kirayin no podía evitar criticar a veces a los que gobernaban la región en el que antes vivía pues la echaron de su casa ya que compraron las tierras.

Menos mal que junto a su querido pokemon Brayan, ella consiguió salir adelante, y menos mal que se encontró con Henry y los otros al llegar aquí, que en seguida la acogieron como una más de la familia.

De hecho, Henry y Kirayin vivían juntos con sus pokemon.

Los demás cada uno tenía su casa.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Ey Anye, algún día podríamos ir a tu casa a pasárnoslo bien, eres la única que aún no nos ha invitado a pasar la noche en su hogarcito.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno Kirayin, es que me da algo de apuro que vengáis, ya os lo he dicho muchas veces.

voice required="name = Juan"

Jo Anye, si te refieres a que tienes la casa hecha patas arriba no importa, ya viste como estaban nuestras casas que no eran palacios ni mucho menos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, quizás algún día os lleve, pero creedme que por ahora mejor no jeje.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Bueno, nosotros esperaremos a que estés preparada.

voice required="name = Diego"

Terminó Henry.

Después de pasar un buen día junto a sus amigos, regresamos a casa.

Yo me senté a tomar un té que Anye había pedido cuando al poco, ella se sentó sobre mí, con todo su traserito sobre mi asunto oculto bajo los pantalones.

Anye, ¿Qué haces?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué pasa?

¿Es que, no puedo sentarme sobre ti?

voice required="name = Diego"

Acaso, intentas provocarme otra vez.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por supuesto Fer.

Anda, tómame por la cintura que me gusta mucho.

Por fa, hazlo.

voice required="name = Diego"

No respondí, simplemente lo hice.

Aunque me ponía algo nervioso el tocar su cuerpo de esa forma, a pesar de que todas las noches me obligaba a dormir junto a ella.

¿Saben ustedes lo que es el tener tan cerca a quien tanto amas y deseas, que esa persona te pida tocar su cuerpo, te provoque de esa forma cada día, y que ni siquiera, sienta lo mismo que sientes tú?

Porque seamos realistas, no tengo la esperanza de que ella me vea como a un hombre.

A veces ese Esteban junto a su Yanira me daban mucha envidia.

Joder, ¿Algún día Anye me dirá que me ama?

Que de verdad desea provocarme y que la toque porque solo me necesita a mí.

No sé si sentirme feliz por al menos poder tenerla así de cerca cada día.

Aquel jueves harían una subasta en la mansión, tras venir de la escuela, Anye tendría que desfilar con algunos trajes y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Pero no le quedaba otro remedio, su madre iba a estar allí observando todo.

Yo me encargaba de servir las bebidas vestido de camarero.

Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que algunos alumnos de la escuela a la que Anye iba habían aparecido allí junto a sus familias.

Ya estaban hablando entre ellos, por fin habían descubierto quién era ella y a qué familia pertenecía.

Tras que terminara la subasta, un par de chicas que iban a la clase de Anye se acercaron a ella que se encontraba tomando un refresco.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Ay Anye, no teníamos ni idea de que eras la hija de la familia Gallardo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Ya ves, cómo siempre estás tan calladita junto a tu Galéid.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Tenemos que salir de fiesta por ahí, nos lo vamos a pasar genial, a ver si te apuntas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, no sé, no soy mucho de ir a fiestas.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero en ese momento su madre se acercó a ellas, las dos chicas se alejaron en símbolo de respeto.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Esas eran tus compañeras de clase supongo.

Creo que sería buena idea que salieras como el resto de chicas de tu edad.

Además, son de una familia, conozco a los padres ya que son unos grandes empresarios.

Creo que sería bueno para la reputación de nuestra familia que salieras con la gente de tu clase.

No me gusta que estés todo el día encerrada en tu habitación o sabe dios qué harás.

¿Me estás escuchando?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí madre, te he escuchado, saldré con las chicas de mi clase.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Así me gusta.

voice required="name = Diego"

Decía su madre mientras acariciaba su largo cabello.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Además, seguro serás la envidia de todo el mundo, eres la más bonita y tienes categoría.

Si necesitas comprar los mejores trajes para salir, no dudes en pedirle a Klaus que te lleve de compras.

voice required="name = Diego"

Su madre se marchó a hablar con otras personas con las que hacía negocios.

Anye me tomó de la mano sin importar quien la viera.

Incluso su madre nos vio.

Ains.

Solo espero no me regañe esa mujer cuando tenga la oportunidad de dejarnos a solas.

¿A dónde vamos Anyelica?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ya quiero alejarme de toda esta gilipollez.

Necesito despejar mi mente un poco.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me decía según íbamos subiendo las escaleras.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué salga?

Qué sabrá ella de lo que me gusta hacer cuando nunca está en casa.

Yo ya salgo con amigos de verdad.

Venga Fer, a mi habitación.

voice required="name = Diego"

Igualmente no podría irme a otro sitio, pues tiraba de mí para llevarme a donde ella quisiera.

Ya en la habitación, Anye puso la tele mientras tomaba unas videoconsolas antiguas.

Se puso a jugar mientras el noticiero sonaba de fondo.

A veces cuando necesitaba desconectar, ponía cualquier cosa que sonara de fondo mientras jugaba a los videojuegos.

Ahora se escuchaban en las noticias, el caso de un tipo que se disfrazaba de payaso para secuestrar chicas de familias bien, después las violaba toda la noche y a la mañana las dejaba libres.

Todavía no había dado con su paradero.

Anye en seguida tapó la consola sobresaltada.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No puede ser.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Qué te ocurre Anye?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ahora que recuerdo, el otro día oí hablar de una chica de mi escuela a la que eso le ocurrió.

Esa es la razón por la que no se la ha vuelto a ver.

Joder, la pobre debe de estar traumada, más por los chismes, si volviera a clase, no dejarían de contar lo sucedido y sería mucho peor para ella.

Aaaah, me voy a tirar a la cama.

Fer, vamos, tú también, tengo ganas de abrazarte con fuerza toda la noche.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me puse colorado.

Después me metí junto a ella en la cama y dejé que me abrazara como ella siempre hacía.

Era confortable sentirla cada noche tras de mí.

Poco a poco me fui relajando día tras día evitando excitarme al tenerla tan cerca.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos se esperó encontrarse aquel barullo en la escuela que no hacía más que mirarnos, bueno, más bien a Anye.

La gente hablaba, se podía escuchar a muchos lo que decían, todo referente a que ella era la hija de una de las familias más ricas de la región.

Otros la tomaban fotos.

Yo furioso me acerqué a ellos y a uno de ellos le tiré el móvil a suelo para que dejara de sacarle fotos a Anye.

Enseguida ella me tomó del brazo nerviosa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tranquilo Fern, vayamos a clase lo antes posible.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero ni en clase mi Anye estuvo a salvo, allí las chicas se acercaron a ellas mostrándose muy diferentes a como antes había sido con ella.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Ay Anye, cómo es que nunca hablas con nosotras.

Queríamos hacerlo pero nos daba mucho apuro siempre.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Por fa, debes venir esta noche de fiesta con nosotras.

Venga, di nos que sí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Total, que al final Anye tuvo que acceder.

No tuvimos ni un minuto de descanso estando en ese lugar.

Ni siquiera en el recreo pues nos siguieron.

Por lo visto ya se había corrido la voz por todos lados.

Menos mal que de vuelta a casa logramos librarnos de todos esos alumnos.

Nada más llegar a una pastelería, Anye me pidió que entráramos.

Tras pedirnos unos dulces, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo.

Ahí por fin Anye pudo desfogarse conmigo.

Sabía que lo estaba deseando.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Aarg, que coñazo de gente interesada.

Qué a gusto que me he librado de esa gente.

Pero, no pude negarme a ir con ellas esta noche, si no lo hago, ya sabes, la mala fama de que la hija de los Gallardo es una persona antisocial y sabe dios qué más inventarían.

Odio esto Fer, sentir que solo se fijan ahora en mí por el interés.

La mierda del dinero.

voice required="name = Diego"

Unas lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos.

Anye se tapó la cara para que yo no la viera.

Era una persona bastante orgullosa y no la gustaba que la vieran llorar.

En aquel momento me incorporé en la mesa para llegar a besar su cabecita.

No sé cómo es que me lancé a hacer aquello.

Pero es que, yo solo deseaba que se sintiera mejor.

Es que odio verte así mi reina.

Dije algo cortado.

Pero ella me devolvió una sonrisa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Gracias Fer.

Me agrada que hagas eso pues, nunca sueles besarme en la cara, solo en las manos en símbolo de que me respetas.

Quiero que más veces me beses en la cara, siempre que yo me sienta triste, me gustaría que lo hicieras, creo que así me sentiré mejor.

voice required="name = Diego"

Está bien, siempre que lo desees te voy a besar.

Después de tomarnos los dulces con un chocolate caliente, nos fuimos a ver a Kirayin y el resto.

Anye tenía mucho miedo de que ellos descubrieran quien era ella por las fotos que se habían filtrado de la subasta del día anterior.

Pero por suerte, todavía no habían descubierto nada.

O eso creíamos.

Ambos, Jesús y Anye fueron a por unas bebidas para todos que estaban entrenando en la plaza, ya frente a la máquina expendedora, jesús tras tomar una de las bebidas se giró con su mirada seria para dirigirse a los ojos de Anye.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Anyelica Elisabeth Gallardo, te he descubierto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jesús.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo Anye echándose hacia atrás.

Pero la sonrisa que Jesús le mostró, hizo que ella se calmara.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Tranquila, no le he dicho a ninguno nada todavía.

No sé cuáles sean las razones del por qué nos los ocultaste, pero sé que son buenas.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye lo tomó del brazo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, verás, es que, siento que si descubren que soy de buena familia, podrían sentirse mal, sobretodo Kirayin ya que, ha sufrido toda su vida por gente de ese tipo.

Es por eso, no quiero que se lleven una desilusión.

Ya que, vosotros sois los mejores amigos que pude encontrar, no como el resto superficiales e interesados que solo piensan en el dinero que tiene mi familia.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Te entiendo a la perfección, y no te preocupes, conmigo tu secreto está a salvo.

Aunque, solo te diré, que si de verdad confía en nuestra amistad, sabrás que nunca pensaríamos mal de ti aunque seas de una familia tan rica.

Ya nos has demostrado que eres buena persona después de todo, así que, yo esperaré hasta que tú decidas decírselo al resto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Muchas gracias Jesús.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tras aquello, Anye lo abrazó con fuerza y eso me hizo arder en celos, pues yo andaba detrás al igual que su torterra.

Ains, aunque sé que Jesús ya tiene un amor, no puedo evitar sentirme así cada vez que algún hombre está así de cerca de ella.

Después regresamos con el resto y nos la pasamos genial toda la tarde como cada día.

A la noche Anye fue corriendo para vestirse y maquillarse, pues había quedado con las compañeras de clase para ir a una discoteca a la que iba mucha gente de su tipo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué tal me veo?

voice required="name = Diego"

Me dijo Anyelica mostrándome cómo le quedaba aquel minivestido negro ajustado.

Me puse de nuevo colorado pues se veía muy sexy así.

Te ves muy bonita Anye.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jeje, gracias mi putito.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ya me había acostumbrado también a que llamara putito entre otras cosas.

Espera, ¿Qué haces?

Dije mientras ella se acercaba a mí colocándome algo alrededor del cuello.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Te estoy poniendo una pajarita para que te veas más elegante y sexy.

¿Ves?

Te queda cojonudamente con ese traje blanco que llevas.

voice required="name = Diego"

Cojonudamente, esta niña con su lenguaje.

Pero, era algo que te acababa enganchando.

Su manera de hablar con palabrotas a cada momento.

Me miré en el espejo, la verdad que me quedaba bien esa pajarita roja alrededor del cuello de mi camisa blanca.

Después nos fuimos hasta la discoteca pues en la entrada es donde había quedado con esas chicas.

Oye Anye, no hacía falta que fueras, aunque sea por la buena imagen, no creo que debas obligarte a hacer este tipo de cosas que tanto te desagradan.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo sé Fernando.

Pero es que, no tengo el valor suficiente como decirle a mi madre que me da igual todo, teniendo a mi hermano mayor también trabajando para la empresa, yo solo soy el pingajo que vino después.

Que solo sirve para casarse con el hijo de una familia importante y que así la empresa de mis padres crezca aún más.

voice required="name = Diego"

No tenía palabras preparadas para responderle.

Solo sentía dolor por no poder hacer nada para sacarla de esa familia en la que había nacido.

Al llegar allí nos encontramos con sus compañeras de clase que comenzaron a hacer alabanzas sobre su vestido entre otras cosas.

Dentro del local, una música a todo volumen estilo dance, sonaba por todo el lugar.

Los jóvenes con sus mejores trajes de noche bailaban con un vaso en la mano que no sé cómo es que no se les derramaba encima.

Una de las chicas le trajo a Anye una bebida.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Disculpa, ¿Lleva alcohol?

Es que no me agrada tomarlo.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Venga, no seas así, hay que disfrutar de la juventud.

Bebe un poco que no te hará daño.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Sí, bebe.

voice required="name = Diego"

Decían las chicas entre tragos de lo suyo.

Tras beberse aquel vaso, Anye me dijo que iba al baño, que se quedara allí esperándome.

Anye, ¿estás bien?

Lo pregunté porque se notaba algo extraña.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No te preocupes, debe de ser la cosa de beber por primera vez.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después se marchó, yo estaba algo preocupado.

Se notaba mareada por su cara.

Estaba mirando la puerta del baño mientras la esperaba y de fondo pude escuchar a las chicas esas hablar.

voice required="name = Soledad"

La verdad es que es algo aburrida esa Anye.

Ni siquiera es capaz de aguantar un vaso.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pero ella tiene mucho dinero por su familia.

Aguantaremos siendo las amigas de esta muerma para conseguir nuestros caprichos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Eso me hizo enfurecer y las derramé los vasos en la cara furioso.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Aaaaah, pero qué haces tú mayordomo pokemon.

Y yo que pensaba que eras lindo.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Sí, que te ha picado tío.

voice required="name = Diego"

Zorras.

Encima tenéis la osadía de preguntar después de hablar lo que estabais hablando ahí.

Puede que tengáis todo el dinero del mundo para compraros esos trajes caros que lleváis encima.

Que de nada os sirven, ni tan siquiera los kilos de maquillaje que lleváis ya que para mí seguís siendo horrorosas.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Ah, qué grosero.

Y se supone que los de vuestra especie son todo unos caballeros.

Vámonos de aquí Sonia.

voice required="name = Diego"

Muy bien, que se marcharan esas pedazo de zorras, no quiero que gente de ese tipo esté cerca de mi Anye.

Aarg, se me está quedando el lenguaje de Anye, o quizás no, es solo que, me habían hecho enfurecer de tal manera, que no pude contenerme.

A propósito, ella estaba tardando demasiado.

Me metí en el baño de mujeres, me daba lo mismo que yo tuviera la entrada prohibida allí.

Las chicas se asustaron al verme pero me importaba bien poco.

Abrí cada puerta del baño buscando a mi entrenadora pero no estaba en ningún lado.

Me sentía sumamente desesperado.

La busqué por toda la discoteca sin resultado alguno.

Joder, donde estaba ella.

Tenía que concentrarme en poder sentirla con mi poder psíquico.

Recuerdo hace muchos años, cuando Anye se perdió en un centro comercial siendo aún una niña de 6 años. Yo era un kirlia por lo que tenía mucho más poder especial que ahora.

Usando mi telepatía pude encontrarla escuchando su voz en mi mente.

Me pregunto si, todavía puedo hacer eso.

Ahora soy un galéid y tengo más poder físico, he dejado bastante de lado mis poderes psíquicos y el poder de la telepatía porque solo me concentré en entrenar duro.

Y mira que en varias ocasiones lo intenté para comunicarme con ella cuando estaba en el internado.

Pero estaba demasiado lejos para mi alcance.

Esta vez, estaba seguro de que ella tenía que estar más cerca, en tan pocos minutos no podía haberse alejado tanto.

Me quedé inmóvil en mitad de un callejón para intentar sentirla.

Tocaba el pico rojo de mi pecho y usaba mi mente todo lo que podía y más.

Ella estaba mareada cuando fue al baño sola.

Alguien podría haberla secuestrado en ese estado.

Hoy en día hay mucho peligro en estos sitios joder.

Por qué la había dejado sola.

Seguí concentrándome como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hasta que pude sentirme algo mareado, pero era extraño, no era yo el que se encontraba así. Me puse más a fondo a meterme en ese pensamiento que me producía mareo hasta que pude escuchar la voz de Anye llamándome y frente a ella, había alguien vestido de payaso.

No puede ser.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude, ahora que había conseguido contactar con Anye, sentía su mente cada vez con más intensidad.

Sabía en qué dirección debía de ir porque mi protuberancia roja se sentía más y más caliente.

Hasta que al fin, salté al interior de aquel piso rompiendo las ventanas en mil pedazos, todos los cristales cayeron por el suelo haciendo que aquel tipo vestido de payaso se diera media vuelta.

Anye estaba en la cama desnuda medio tapándose con unas sábanas sucias.

De un puñetazo lancé a ese tipo contra la pared.

Después me puse sobre él para golpearlo repetidas veces enfurecido con mi puño incremento.

Le quité la máscara de payaso para que sintiera todos mis golpes en su repugnante rostro, menuda sorpresa me llevé al encontrar la cara de ese chico marginado del fondo de la clase.

Pero en aquel momento, no me importaba nada, ese sucio monstruo había intentado hacerle algo a mi Anye y eso no tenía perdón.

El tipo ese gritaba mientras que sangre de sus dientes rotos salpicaba mis puños

voice required="name = Carlos"

Venga, golpéame con más fuerza.

Mátame, no tengo derecho a vivir.

Ninguna chica me desea, por eso tengo que violarlas.

Destroza mi miserable vida, no merezco vivir.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo seguía destrozándolo más y más aunque su cara estaba tan golpeada que era irreconocible.

Si no fuera porque Anye me detuvo, ese tipo hubiera muerto en mis manos esa misma noche.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fernando por favor, no lo mates, tú no eres así.

No quiero que lo hagas, llévame a casa, quiero estar contigo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello me lo decía llorando mientras se amarraba a mi camisa que apenas era blanca de la sangre que había en ella.

Después de un rato, la policía y la ambulancia fueron al piso.

La madre de Anye también muy preocupada al hospital donde nos encontrábamos.

Pero Anye pasó de ella por más que su madre tomaba su mano preguntándole si estaba bien.

Tuve que contestar en su lugar.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ese tipo no ha llegado a su propósito ya que lo encontré a tiempo mi señora.

Pero en aquel momento, recibí una bofetada de su parte.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Madre, ¡Qué haces!

voice required="name = Diego"

No Anye, me lo merezco.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Así es.

No eres ni tan siquiera capaz de protegerla y eso que es para lo que has nacido.

¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido esto?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No basta.

Déjalo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo Anye poniéndose frente a mí para que su madre dejara de pegarme.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Él no tiene la culpa madre.

Todo esto es por ti.

Nunca estás en casa y solo te importo como ingreso extra en un futuro.

Teniendo que hacer siempre lo que tú deseas.

Pero.

Fernando es a quien amo y no voy a consentir que sigas tratándolo de esa forma.

Así que, me da igual la manera en la que desees usarme siempre y cuando me dejes tener a Fernando como deseo.

Él no es un esclavo ni mucho menos.

Ojalá lo entiendas de una vez.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después de aquello me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo del lugar, ignorando a su madre que intentó detenerla.

Llegamos a la mansión y Anye cerró con cerrojo la puerta de su habitación.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No tengo otro lugar en donde poder esconderme.

Esta habitación dentro de mi propia cárcel.

Pero al menos, si es estando aquí junto a ti, puedo sentir que tengo una mínima esperanza de ser libre mi Fernando.

voice required="name = Diego"

No llores Anye, no me gusta verte así.

Yo estoy aquí.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me prometiste que me besarías en la cara cada vez que yo me sintiera triste.

voice required="name = Diego"

Lo sé pero, aún estoy lleno de sangre.

Me siento ahora mismo como una bestia inmunda que no te merece por el estado en el que me encuentro.

Anye se acercó a mí para acariciar mi cara.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Venga, vamos a que toda la sangre se vaya de tu cuerpo.

Date un buen baño.

voice required="name = Diego"

Deberías hacerlo tú antes, has pasado un mal rato y seguro has sudado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Eso no me importa ahora.

Fernando, entra en el baño y dúchate.

voice required="name = Diego"

Está bien, lo haré.

Así fue como entre en el baño, dejando caer mis ropas manchadas de sangre, ropas que ya tendrían que ir a la basura pues la sangre es algo difícil de quitar.

Me metí dentro de la bañera dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi cuerpo llevándose todas las manchas.

Pero al poco me di la vuelta sobre saltado al sentir que la puerta de la mampara se había abierto.

Allí me encontré a Anye completamente desnuda.

An, Anye.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No digas nada mi fer.

Sólo déjame estar contigo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo algo cortada, pero después se metió en la enorme bañera que se había llenado un poco con agua limpia pues mi cuerpo ya estaba todo aclarado de la sangre.

Anye me rodeó con sus brazos acercando su boca a la mía.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer.

Te quiero.

voice required="name = Diego"

No pude responder porque me besó.

Yo me dejé llevar porque llevaba años deseando aquello.

Hubo un momento en que ella apartó su boca sonriendo de la vergüenza, pero yo la tomé fuerte por la cintura para volver a besar su boca.

Después nos soltamos más y acabé por tomarla en brazos para ponerla contra la pared y morderla el cuello con pasión.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por favor Fer.

Házmelo, no puedo más.

Te necesito.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye, ¿Estás segura?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo estoy más que nunca, me da igual que seas un Galéid.

Te he dicho muchas veces que para mí tú eres igual a mí.

De qué manera tengo que hacerte ver eso.

voice required="name = Diego"

No podía más por dios.

La tomé de nuevo para envolverla en una toalla y así llevármela a la cama.

Ya en la habitación lancé las mantas hacia atrás para colocarla allí.

Después pasé a ponerme sobre ella arropándonos.

Así mientras la besaba de arriba abajo.

Anye me rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza amarrándose a mi espalda por donde mi pico rojo también sobresalía.

Sentía sus manitas acariciarlo, lo excitaba que ella estaba en aquel momento.

Sus piernas me rodearon y yo me coloqué de una forma en la que poder penetrarla con facilidad.

Voy a entrar dentro de ti.

Voy a ser todo lo gentil que pueda para no hacerte daño.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Hazlo ya Fer.

Quiero sentirte más cerca todavía.

voice required="name = Diego"

Fue ahí cuando me introduje dentro de ella.

Anye cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que sus deditos se clavaron intensamente en mi espalda.

Era su primera vez y seguro le dolía.

Ey Anye, tranquila.

Decía mientras me movía de arriba abajo en su interior.

Al poco Anye se relajó y pude hacerle el amor sin miedo a hacerla daño.

Te amo.

Jamás pensé que algo así pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

Nunca creí que Anye pudiera corresponderme de la misma forma en la que yo la amaba.

Después de hacer el amor nos quedamos tumbados en la cama abrazados.

Ella sobre mí, apoyada en mi pecho cerca del pico rojo, la rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo y ella todo mi vientre con el suyo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, me encantan tus caderitas anchas.

Sobretodo la forma en la que se movían mientras me lo hacías.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me puse algo colorado y la tomé con más fuerza.

No sabía que iba a pasar al día siguiente, yo solo sé que en ese momento me sentía muy feliz porque ella me amaba, algo que no creí que fuera real.

Pensé que era una relación unilateral pero estaba equivocado.

Llegó así de la nada, enterarme de esa noticia que hacía que ahora me sintiera tan bien.

Pero como no, me olvidé de la realidad, ese sentimiento no podía durar eternamente.

Su madre ciega ante todo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente por unas palabras.

Aquel sábado por la mañana su madre golpeó la puerta haciendo que despertáramos.

Rápido Anye se vistió a la velocidad de la luz para abrirle la puerta, yo me escondí en el enorme armario ya que estaba desnudo también y no me daba tiempo a vestirme tan rápido debido a mi pico rojo entre otras cosas.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Anyelica, arréglate rápido que hoy vamos a presentarte a tu prometido.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Cómo?

Así sin más me dices esto.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Es que si tengo que esperar a que te decidas por un marido, el tiempo se nos pasa y como sabrás, no tenemos el poder de controlarlo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sólo tengo 17 años, como puedes obligarme a casarme así de la nada.

Solo piensas en utilizarme, no te importan mis sentimientos aaaaaah.

voice required="name = Diego"

En aquel momento en el que su madre le dio una bofetada, yo salí del armario a medio vestir nada más que con unos calzoncillos encima y la camisa que me había puesto dentro.

Fui a ponerme en medio para impedir que ella volviera a golpearla.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Y tú, ya cumpliste tu trabajo como su sirviente.

Creo que deberías empezar a abrir los ojos que te queda poco tiempo de estar con ella.

Una vez se case, tienes dos opciones.

Quedarte a su lado como su simple pokemon, o marcharte para no asumir la realidad.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ni tan siquiera pude contestar.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Estaba furioso, pero también sentía una enorme impotencia dentro de mí sabiendo que yo no era capaz de salvar a Anye de esa familia.

Tras que su madre se marchara a la plata baja, me quedé de espaldas a Anye inmóvil.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me iré a duchar Fernando.

No me queda otro remedio por ahora.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anyelica, saldremos de esta te lo prometo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No Fernando, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Aunque yo a ti te considere como igual, en realidad, sigues siendo un pokemon.

No tienes poder para derrotar esto.

No es lo mismo el mundo de los pokemon que el mundo humano.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Lo siento.

Perdóname por haberte hecho ilusiones.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tras aquello Anye me echó de su habitación entre lágrimas.

Yo me dejé caer frente a su puerta porque ni fuerzas tenía para golpearla y entrar a por ella.

Solo soy un pobre galéid.

No tengo dinero, ni bienes, no puedo darle a Anye un hogar.

¿Cómo poder luchar contra su madre?

¿Luchar contra el prometido de Anye?

¿Qué pasaría si el mundo entero se entera de que la hija de una familia tan importante como los Gallardo, se ha casado con su pokemon?

Todo el mundo la señalaría allá a donde fuera.

Me levanté débilmente para ir a mi habitación.

Poco después ella bajó para encontrarse con su prometido, pude verlo por mi ventana y menuda sorpresa que me llevé al ver que era aquel tipo llamado Samuel con el que nos enfrentamos hace tiempo.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Estoy encantada de que ya estés aquí.

Me alegra de que la idea de veros a solas te agradara.

Entre tus padres y yo pensamos que sería bueno conoceros más a fondo desde el primer momento sin tenernos cerca.

voice required="name = Diego"

La madre sonrió a medias como suelen hacer las señoras de su edad bien acomodadas.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Lo mismo opino, y no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien hoy.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Bueno, es que mi hija a veces puede ser una persona algo difícil.

Oh mira, ya ha llegado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ni tiempo le dio a presentarlos ya que Samuel tomó la mano de Anye para besarla.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Hermosa Anyelica, no me esperaba que tú fueras la hija de los Gallardo.

Vaya, ha sido una sorpresa positiva.

voice required="name = Soledad"

¿Cómo?

Ya os conocíais.

Vaya, me sorprende, esto será bueno para vuestro inicio de relación.

Bien, os dejaré solos para que podáis sentiros más cómodos.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Su hija está en buenas manos señora Gallardo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tras que su madre se marchara, Samuel y Anyelica se quedaron a solas en el enorme comedor.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Estoy sorprendido de que tú seas mi prometida.

Estas mucho más hermosa que la última vez mi princesa.

Espera, ¿Te ocurre algo?

No te veo muy animada por descubrir que yo soy la persona que se va a casa contigo.

¿Hice algo mal?

Si lo hice, ruego que me disculpes.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tú no hiciste nada mal Samuel.

Pero es que, acaso, ¿Tú ves bien que tengamos que casarnos sin tan siquiera dejarnos decidir?

voice required="name = Diego"

Samuel se dejó caer en las escaleras para quedarse sentado mirando a la nada durante unos segundos.

voice required="name = Carlos"

¿Tienes algún enamorado?

voice required="name = Diego"

Preguntó el en un tono algo menos egocéntrico que el que solía tener de costumbre.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Cómo lo sabes?

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo Anye mirándolo.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Porque, yo sí.

Esa es la razón por la que me opuse a contraer matrimonio de siempre.

He rechazado a infinidad de prometidas a lo largo de mi corta vida.

¿Sabes?

Soy de esas personas a las que le gusta dejar las cosas claras a la cara pero amablemente.

Por eso acudía a todas las primeras citas para decirlas que jamás me casaría con ellas, pero tú, eres la excepción.

A pesar de que no te amo, no me importaría pasar una vida contigo porque aquel día que nos vimos por primera vez, me hiciste sentir de la misma forma en la que yo me siento cada día a pesar de que traté de ocultártelo por las apariencias ya sabes.

Y sí, amo a Bianca mi lopunny, por muy raro que te parezca ya que ella es mi pokemo.

Y dime, ¿A quién amas tú?

Es acaso, tu Galéid Fernando.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye se quedó muy sorprendida tras haber escuchado aquello.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, sí, es él, lo amo.

Pero, no podemos estar con nuestros pokemon, ya sabes.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Lo sé, nadie de nuestra familia aceptaría tal cosa.

Casarnos con alguien que no nos dará bienes que añadir.

Aunque en el fondo, a nosotros dos eso no nos importe, para nuestros padres es algo fundamental y es en lo único que piensan.

Por eso, pienso casarme contigo por encima de todas las cosas Anyelica.

Quieras o no, no pienso cancelar este matrimonio.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquellos días Anye no pudo salir de la mansión, ni siquiera para ir a clase, tenía que prepararse para la boda.

Buscar vestidos y todos los preparativos que aquello requería.

Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, podíamos cruzarnos por los pasillos y veía su triste cara, pero nada más.

Tanta impotencia.

Ya había creído que aquello era mi fin con ella.

Tenía pensado marcharme en cuanto la boda se celebrara.

Yo sería el que tendría que llevar los anillos junto a Bianca a petición de los padres.

Para ellos era lindo ver a los pokemon de cada uno hacer tal cosa, pero creo también que querían darnos nuestro ultimátum para que nos rindiéramos.

Yo ya lo había hecho.

Creo que es peor estar viviendo eternamente junto a alguien a quién deseas y que nunca podrás tener, cada día necesitando más de ella y matándome por dentro.

Eso es mucho más cruel que alejarme y tenerla en mi mente, sin saber si estará bien o no, preocupándome todo el tiempo por cómo estará.

Tengo la esperanza que de esta forma pueda olvidarla para aliviar mi maldito corazón que no me deja ser libre.

Llegó al fin el día de la boda.

Me acababa de colocar mi traje blanco para llevar los anillos.

Bianca acababa de entrar.

Llevaba unas flores blancas en cada oreja.

Sus ojos se notaban demasiado tristes y podía comprenderla a la perfección.

¿Estás segura de que te vas a quedar junto a Samuel?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Sí, aunque me duela Fernando.

No podría vivir sabiendo que no lo tengo cerca.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero, va a ser doloroso Bianca.

No podrás tener a Samuel como deseas nunca.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Lo sé.

Pero, para mí es más doloroso el no poder volver a ver sus ojos nunca más.

voice required="name = Diego"

No contesté, simplemente seguí colocándome la pajarita.

Eso me hacía recordar cuando Anye me la estaba poniendo aquel día.

Su sonrisa joder.

No, no puedo seguir pensando en esto.

Cerré mis ojos y la terminé de colocar.

Me daba igual que estuviera torcida.

Se acabó el escuchar palabrotas cada día, el que me pervirtiera.

Su maldita manía de agregar groserías a cada cosa que dijera.

Ambos salimos de la sala, cada uno con la cesta en la que llevábamos los anillos de nuestros respectivos entrenadores.

En la distancia podía ver a Samuel vestido con un traje de chaqueta negra y un chaleco beige, pañuelo de raso al tono en su cuello y el pantalón negro también. La camisa era blanca como de costumbre.

La música comenzó a sonar y me di media vuelta.

Allí pude ver a Anyelica con un hermoso vestido blanco ajustado hasta la mitad de los muslos, después se extendía por todo el suelo de una forma en la que la hacía verse como un ángel.

Su largo cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño con un pasador de flor blanco.

Algunos cabellos caían por los lados.

Por dios, me había quedado deslumbrado de lo bella que se veía en aquel momento.

Sentía que no podría separarme de ella. Tengo que dejar de mirarla o no seré capaz de dejarla ir nunca.

El cura comenzó con el sermón frente al barco que se encontraba detrás.

En él Anyelica y yo nos separaríamos para siempre.

Ella se marcharía junto a Samuel y yo me quedaría aquí.

Tras largo rato, llegó el momento en el que Bianca y yo debíamos acercarnos con los anillos mientras que cada uno pronunciaba esas palabras que no deseaba escuchar.

Samuel tomó el anillo que sostenía Bianca para ponérselo a Anyelica.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Yo, Samuel Romero, te recibo a ti, Anyelica Gallardo, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ahora, le llegaba el turno a, Anyelica.

Miré un poco hacia un lado mientras ella tomaba el anillo.

Después vi como cogía la mano de Samuel.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yo.

Anyelica Gallardo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el suelo.

Los invitados se estaban preguntando qué le ocurría, el por qué ella no continuaba.

Yo, yo, no sabía qué pensar, estaba tan sumamente desesperado en aquellos momentos.

Mirando hacia otro lado en todo el tiempo.

Anyelica.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo siento.

No puedo recibirte porque nunca jamás podré amarte.

El amor, es estar con quien tanto deseaqs, no importan las condiciones en las que te tengamos que vivir ambos, aunque me quede en soledad viviendo solo con él, no necesito nada más en esta vida.

Samuel, lo siento.

voice required="name = Diego"

Mis ojos se alzaron hacia ella que le devolvía los anillos a Samuel entre lágrimas.

Después soltó su largo cabello dejando caer el pasador al suelo como si no valiera nada.

La gente estaba eufórica ante aquella escena, las cámaras incluso estaban grabando ya que era un matrimonio importante.

La madre de Anyelica se había puesto en pie furiosa.

Pero lo que hizo Samuel, fue algo que aún fue más sorprendente.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Entonces, esto os pertenece a vosotros dos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo dándonos los dos anillos a mí y a Anyelica.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Gracias, ahora lo he entendido todo.

Ahora, iros juntos rápido.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero Samuel, ¿Y tú?

voice required="name = Carlos"

No te preocupes, me las sabré arreglar.

Rápido.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y en aquel preciso instante, Anye sonrió como nunca antes había hecho dándole las gracias, después me tomó de la mano de esa forma en la que me gustaba tanto, casi arrastrándome.

Subimos al barco pidiendo que subieran las escaleras y así escapar.

Samuel montó un numerito tomando a Bianca para besarla delante de todos, no veas los cámaras y periodistas que estaban allí.

No dejaron que los padres de Anye nos alcanzaran con tanto alboroto.

Ya allí subidos, Anye me abrazó con fuerza un poco de lado, porque a punto estuve de clavarla mi pico rojo.

Anye, cuidado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Fer, qué más me da que me pinches.

De ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado porque voy a lanzarme a abrazarte muchas veces jeje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero, Anye, yo, no puedo darte esa vida que mereces.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Y se puede saber qué vida te crees que quiero yo?

Solo ha habido una cosa que he querido desde pequeña, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Ser una entrenadora pokemon y recorrer todo el mundo.

¿Qué mejor forma de vivir que esa?

Vivir de los combates y crear nuestro equipo, eso es lo mejor que hay en el mundo y es la manera en la que deseo vivir contigo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Entonces, quiero que estemos más unidos que nunca mi reina.

No pude evitar tomar las manos de Anye para colocarla el anillo que tenía aún encima, pero unas voces nos interrumpieron.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Acaso pensáis celebrar una boda sin nosotros?

voice required="name = Diego"

Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos al ver al tío friki pulpo, Kirayin, Henry, giovany y jesús corriendo a lo largo del malecón acompañados de sus pokemon mientras levantaban su mano.

Paramos el barco y los subimos a bordo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Kirayin?

¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

voice required="name = Francisca"

Acaso no nos ibas a invitar a tu boda.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, verás, es que.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Tranquila, no tienes que aclararnos nada jeje.

Jesús acabó soltando prenda.

Anye, no hacía falta que nos hubieses ocultado lo de tu familia.

A nosotros no nos importa de qué familia procedas, lo que de verdad nos importa es que siempre has sido una buena persona con nosotros.

Por eso eres nuestra amiga.

voice required="name = Diego"

En aquel momento, a Anye se le saltaron las lágrimas.

El tío friki pulpo lanzó un chiste para hacerla reír.

Y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Después Henry nos casó a Anye y a mí, también a friki pulpo y Yanira y montamos una fiesta en el barco para celebrarlo entre todos.

Kirayin dejó el puesto para unirse al grupo.

Todos acompañados por sus pokemon, o mejor dicho amigos, bueno, yo como el marido de Anye, Yanira la esposa también de Esteban.

Recorrimos el mundo entero echando muchas batallas, Anye y yo nos hicimos con el campeonato, Henry se hizo un famoso programador inventando un programa único relacionado con los pokemon.

Kirayin y Brayan se hicieron con los concursos pokemon, Jesús fue un gran músico junto a su torterra y el tío friki pulpo, bueno, ese se compró un bar que junto a Yanira llevaban, a menudo nos pasábamos por allí a tomar algo si no es que se nos ocurría emprender una nueva aventura todos juntos.

Además, escuchamos que Samuel se hizo un famoso artista junto a Bianca que también estaban casados.

Poco a poco las familias fueron comprendiendo que la felicidad de sus hijos era más importante que el dinero.

Que no a todos los bienes materiales nos daban la felicidad.

Se necesita tener a un buen amigo o amor y con eso, ya nos apañaremos para poder vivir.

Una vida carente de sentimiento y afecto, es una vida vacía amigos, por eso, es mejor estar con alguien a quien de verdad necesites para ser feliz.

Fin.


End file.
